morgana le fay reincarnation
by malor19
Summary: morgana le fay is reincarnated as lillth le fay-black and gos to hogwarts the same year as harry potter
1. Chapter 1

morgana le fay reincarnation

in an ancient forest one women was fighting, two hundred was the current enemy force which was a mere thousandth of the original number of wizards who came to battle the dark empress Morgana le fay for this battle.

Morgana danced and pranced as she fired of hundreds of curses, hexes and barriers at the enemies before her. one hand motion gracefully entering another as two more enemy wizards fell dead, it's already been a week since the battle began and Morgana was starting to feel sick from the number of people she slaughtered. it was they who attacked her, yes, but still the slaughter of thousands of wizards who could each destroy a muggle army was tiring and a waste.

deflecting another five soul destroying curses Morgana turned towards the last twenty enemies "Avada kadabra bombarda maxiam" she shouted pulling a wizards city's worth of magic into her spell.

as the last enemy wizard fell Morgana felt pain stab throu her chest, she looked down and found a knife going throu her heart. as Morgana fell to the ground she thought about her little sister Rowena and her dream of build a school for all magical children ...looks like your going to have to carry that dream without me ha...

Lillth Gwen le fay-black was born to Gwendalin Alaya le fay and Regulus Arcturus black in 1980 at the height of sahaman. both her parents died before she reached two years old and she was then raised by the magical creatures of Avalon castle (house elves, high elves, veelas, centaurs, dragon-borns, phoenixes, giants, dragons, merpeople, vampires and a branch of grinngots) learning all there languages and societies.

at the age of five she reawakened her memories and powers as the dark (yet not evil) empress of Avalon Morgana le fay. immediately after awakening she renovated Avalon island to it's former glory and took control over both the ancient and the new wards, she then finished learning all modern magical languages and started learning the modern magics only to realize they were all weaker versions of spells she already knew thus decided to throw herself back into her old research. at the age of eight she started learning modern politics, laws, mannerisms, common sense, government, history and the like..(throu making her house elves steal..."cough"...borrow books from various book stores across the country)

at the age of nine she rebounded with her phoenix (the shadow phoenix empress Ashila) and her wand (11 3/4 inches Yedrasil wood with shadow phoenix empress (Ashila) feather core). she also found her old philosopher's stone which had the ability to slow down time and stop the holders aging.

at the age of ten she completed the studying she started two years before about the modern magical world and was not impressed in the slightest with the corruption and bigotry (especially Askabanad prison which she planned to destroy). she was also very disappointed with the average modern magicals level of power with dark-gray spells like the killing curse and torture curse being considered the peek of evil and spells like the soul destroying and endless pain curses never even being mentioned (at the end of the day she decided it was for the good of the world). there were also no barrier or blessing type spells anymore and the shapemagus spell degraded into the animagus spell along with the shapeshifter ability degrading into the metmorphmagus trait.

she was also baffled by the atter lack of alchemy and black magic with burly anyone knowing what dementors really were and only one known philosophers stone in the entire world respectively.

she would however be able to turn her eyes away from all of that with the excuse that she killed all the actually strong wizards during her final battle leaving only apprentices and the weak if not for one, one bloody thing!. that 'thing' being what most modern wizards called 'the wizarding war'. the fuckfest went as such:

lord voldemort, a man with no background what so ever (possibly even a muggle-born) managed to convince more then half of england's magical nobility to go on a crusade with him against muggle-borns and muggles. then slave brand said nobles (lillth wasn't going to call it anything else no matter what), then be considered the strongest dark lord to ever live (in morgana's time he'd be considered an average psychopath with a superiority complex) only to then be beaten by a one year old baby who he decided to murder for some reason, only then for said baby to suddenly disappear into the muggle world as more then half of the followers of his parent's murderer aren't punished in the slightest because fuck you! they were rich!. was more a testimony to the modern magical world's stupidity and the fact that not even one person questioned it openly was fucking worse!.

as lillth was rambling in one part of her mind and working on a new curse with the other she was suddenly interrupted by hooting from her room's window. as she turned towards the sound lillth saw an owl knocking on her window with a parchment in it's talons.

after letting the owl in and reading the parchment it had, lillth was conflicted. on one hand she wouldn't learn a thing from the school and on the other there was a chance that this was the school her little sister rowena in all but blood built and thus it was the only proper why to introduce herself to the new magical world as lillth le fay-black without hurting her family name.

costume fluff:

yedrasil wood: this wood is completely loyal to the original master and will not work at all for anyone else no matter what. there are only three wands in the world made out of yedrasil wood and they are: morgana/lillth's wand, rowena's wand and merlin's wand. the wood prefers defensive and support magic other offensive magic but won't care much as long as the master thinks he's doing the right thing. the wood works wonders when the core of the wand is made out of one of the high magical races (phoenix emperor, dragon king and unicorn princess).

phoenix empress/emperor: this type of phoenix has all the powers of a regular phoenix but stronger, it also posses the ability to look like a common owl or eagle. only one phoenix has ever bounded let alone shown itself to a human (ashila).it controls all phoenixes of the same type and has minor authority other over types of phoenixes when there empress/emperor isn't there. it can talk telepathically with all living things.

shapmagus: is a spell that allows the user to transform into multiple animals and magical creatures.

shapshifter: can change appearance and transform into humanoid magical creatures (high elves, veelas, house elves, goblins, merpeople and centaurs).

fact: morgana/lillth can use all magical creatures magics that she can understand the language of (high elves, goblins, snakes, giants, dragons, phoenixes, merpoeple, centaurs, veelas, dragon-borns, vampires and demons)


	2. Chapter 2

morgana le fay reincarnation chapter two

writing

english isn't my first language

after deciding that yes, she was going to hogwarts lillth called her head butler jhon the house elf and made him prepare her a young heiress's robes and a trunk with multiple rooms inside ( her personal library, potions lab, alchemy lab, training room, garden, spells lab, ritual lab and bedroom). she then asked ashila to transform into a black owl, said phoenix agreed.

after preparing everything else lillth set out to diagon alley. her raven black hair and shining blue eyes gleamed as she teleported to one of diagon alley's smaller side alleys. after quickly entering the crowded alley the young le fay heiress started buying her school stuff with the money she took from her trust account at the small grinngots branch at avalon.

as she finished buying the books for her first year at hogwarts and a few (fifty) more she entered madam makin's and sat on a stool next to a small boy with raven black hair, hazel eyes covered with dirty broken classes and baggy clothes "is that a fashion statement?" lillth couldn't help but ask as she sensed slytherin, griffindor and peverell family magics whipping inside his core as they fought a thery crude blood seal and a fragment of pure evil for control of his soul. interesting... she thought to herself as the boy answered "a no why?". lillth didn't answer as she turned towards one of the workers and shouted "a full wardrobe for an heir to an ancient and noble family on my parse now!".

the worker didn't waste a second as she took the boy's measurements deeper into the shop "what is your name by the why?" lillth said as she turned back to the small and now confused boy "a.. harry potter.. mis?" he asked shyly ...cute... lillth thought to herself as she leaned closer and whispered in the boy's ear "lillth le fay, call me lillth ky?". harry only nodded as they both sat there for a few minutes thinking when they were suddenly interrupted by a blond boy with rich looking clothes and the aura of a noble heir he's my blood to ha lillth thought to herself as his magic bowed to her's.

"hello my lady" was all the introduction the blond boy (who after very little mind scrying turned out to be draco malfoy, heir of the house of malfoy) needed before going into full rant mode about quiddech, hogwarts houses and blood supremacy making all listeners ever very angry or thery annoyed, luckily for draco lillth was part of the latter and not the former else he'd already be dead.

after getting harry his wardrobe and a trunk to put it in lillth bought him several books about how the magical world works and left not wanting to alert harry's original guide in diagon alley less he report about her to his bosses, the boy-who-lived mast be 'protected' from all outside forces of course. she made harry swear not to tell anyone about there meeting. she also removed the blood seal and fragment of evil from his magical core in the process. subconsciously already treating him like her apprentice.

hello my dairy, it's been two weeks since i met harry at diagon alley and we have been owling each other almost every day. his messages are usually questions about subjects we'll be learning at hogwarts, especially hierology, charms and transfiguration. tonight i had a vision as i usually do before any big event, the content of said vision: the entirety of harry potter's first year at hogwarts if i never left avalon (or never existed). i for once was actually angry when i realized the old headmaster planned for harry to face down squirel ..."cough"... quirel who had a dark lord in his head, i mean from what i read about the hogwarts wards he must have abused them with fluffy and the troll to such a degree they'd literally be crippled. also why the fuck isn't there a wizards law subject? like the hell?.

as lillth finished writing in her diary she put it back in her trunk and relaxed into her chair. as lillth was thinking about her vision she suddenly felt something pierce throu avalon's outer wards. quickly getting her wand and elder dragon hide battle suit along with ashila lillth teleported to the island's shore . after a few moments of consideration lillth transformed herself to look like a blond morgana le fay. ten minutes later the intruder finally appeared, it was an very old man with mismatching clothes and a long beard ...albus dumbeldore... next to him was a man lillth was pretty shour was the new minister of magic cornilius fuge and about twenty aurors. "who are you? and what do you want here?" lillth asked with a parseltongue like accent making all twenty two humans eyes lock on her "hello my lady would you be so kind as to tell me if there are any over wizards in this island?" the minister asked immediately, sounding very happy with the idea of an uninhabited island with a lot of natural recourses "no there aren't" lillth replied after some consideration ...it'll be fun to butcher them...

"good then" fuge said then turned towards the aurors "go hunt every magical beast you can find and quickly!" he shouted. as soon as the first auror stepped out of line to go hunt lillth whipped out her wand and cast a silent killing curse making the man fall dead on the ground.

"you all have to choices here" morgana said as she disarmed all the other aurors and dumbeldore "first you can die here and have anyone who ever knew you, forget you or second you can have your memories of this place stripped and be teleported back to the main land". after all the aurors, the minister and albus choose the second option lillth did as she offered but also put a unique tracking charm on each of them.

as they left lillth teleported back to avalon castle to finish the new curse she was working on and enhance the wards.

costume fluff:

languages lillth knows: modern english, old english, ancient english, old norse, ancient norse, high elvish, ancient elvish, parseltongue, gobblin speak, ancient gobblin, dragontongue, ancient dragontongue, the ancient master's language and the like...

yedrasil: is the first magical tree ever and the most ancient willow tree. it is hidden deep inside avalon castle. only the direct line of le fay can use it's wood as a wand wood because morgana le fay saved the tree from an ancient demon. anyone else trying to use it's wood for a wand will instantly die.

lillth's special abilities: shapemagus, shapeshifter, black arts sorceress, dark arts sorceress, mage sight, dark sorceress, alchemy queen, potions grandmaster, future sight, sixth sense.

mage sight: allows the ability to see magic and spells. different spells will look different in mage sight

future sight: the user has visions of possible futures before major events.

sixth sense: the user can perceive anything in a one hundred meter radius.

mage levels from weakest to stongest;

apprentice mage = 1-4 year hogwarts students

mage = 5-7 year hogwarts + most none combat people at the ministry of magic

master mage = most aurors and a few hit-wizards

adept mage = most hit-wizard and elite aurors also average wizards level at the time of morgana le fay

grandmaster mage = snape, minerva, horace and sirus

archmage = albus, voldemort

mage king/queen = the hogwarts founders, gellert grindelwald

mage emperor/empress = harpo the foul

sorcerer = morgana le fay, merlin


	3. Chapter 3

morgana le fay chapter three

today was the day that hogwarts's new term starts, lillth thought to herself as she flooed to platform 9 3/4. double checking everything she then put her wand in a wrist holster with anti-summoning, anti-disarming, anti-elements, anti-jinx, anti-stealing and notice-me-not charms.

after entering the hogwarts express lillth found an empty compartment and levitated her trunk into the top shelves with magical will alone (wandlessly and silently, she can do it causally up to unforgivable level spells with human spells and at any level with none human magic) then took out the first year charms book. ...as expected they are teaching five years old level spells to eleven year olds, great... lillth thought to herself angrily, the modern magical world was backwards, weak and bigoted to the extreme in lillth's opinion.

lillth's thoughts were interrupted by a nock on the door to her compartment. "please open the door isn't locked" lillth said as she stood up and put her book away, when she turned towards the door however lillth was shocked as what looked like a brown haired and eyed young arthur pendragon looking slightly frightened back at her ...brother...

the boy turned to leave but before he could leave the compartment door closed in front of him "please sit" the witch that was in the compartment before him said in a slightly commanding yet very happy tone, he obliged.

it turned out the boys name was neville longbottom which wasn't surprising considering gwenavire was one and that his magical core had pendragon, griffindor and longbottom family magic inside. what was surprising was that the boy seemed to have a bigger inferiority complex then arthur (imagine the arthur from the original diseny movie before becoming king) had at the same age ...at least i know how do deal with it this time... lillth thought to herself begrudgingly.

at this point lillth just didn't know what to do with the modern magical world, on one hand she really wanted to just murder everyone and be down with it and the other that wasn't very humane and while morgana was a dark sorceress she was not evil.

after a few minutes the compartment door was opened again, this time rather rudely and by none over then the great draco malfoy himself "have you seen harry potter?" he snarled in demand "we haven't i'm afraid" lillth replied with ice in her voice, draco left.

two minutes later they were joined by two girls, the first was daphne greengrass a pure-blood and heiress to the house of greengrass and the second was tracey davis a half-blood and heiress of the house of davis. they were good company in lillth's book thou tracey was a bit of an energy boom while daphne a bit to formal , but hey no-one is perfect.

they spent most of the ride talking about how good the school is and lillth managed to sneak the knowledge of the redacto curse into the overs minds without them noticing. at some point however the topic turned towards the boy-who-lived, "isn't he amazing, i mean look at what he did, he has a pet numb" tracey squealed happily while taking out a book and reading it out loud. "it's bullshit" lillth said and burned the book "wait stop don't" tracey shouted as the book became dust. the rest of the train ride went in silence with everyone in there own thoughts.

when they arrived at hogwarts lillth was very happy to feel the magical signature of her sister in all but blood from the castle ...so she really did take up the name of ravenclaw in the end ha... she thought to herself as they were lead to a lake by a half-gaint.

after entering a bout with neville, daphne and tracey lillth tried sensing magic from inside the lake. she found mer-magic fighting very evil and very hidden (only from humans) magic, ...i'll investigate it later... lillth decided and released the scrying spell.

when they left the bouts and walked up to hogwarts lillth started feeling hundreds of spells trying to enter the mind of every single student there. she immediately constructed her toughest mind shields, she blocked it only to then feel a telepathic message from the castle itself.

-who are you?- it asked

-morgana le fay- lillth answered

-lady rowena's mentor?- it asked and realized it was the only possible as to how someone blocked the headmasters mind-search

-yes that's me- lillth answered casually while trying to remember the arthmetic formula for creating sentient beings

there conversation continued all the way until the sorting started. at the end the castle decided to give her control of the wards and lillth promised to despatch the headmaster by the end of her fourth year.

"le fay, lillth" the deputy headmistress said as the hall froze from shock and lillth walked up to the perch and whore the hat.

-well hello there ancient one- the hat's voice into her head -hello sorting hat- was lillth's telepathic -just so were clear you're going to rowena's house yes?- the hat asked -i'd destroy you if you didn't- lillth replied cheekily -well first thing first, thank you in advance for dealing with the current headmaster, he almost destroyed the school multiple times and managed to keep it 'under raps' if you will- the hat told her it's voice full of disgust when mentioning the man in question -thank you i'll deal with him- lillth answered "good then,RAVENCLAW!"

magic level comparison; - = equal. ^ = magic units

apprentice mage- two human soldiers ^5,000+

mage- four-five human soldiers, knight ^10,000+

master mage- soldier squad (twenty soldiers), small dragon, elf soldier ^50,000+

adept mage- fithty human soldiers, young dragon, two elf soldiers, ^100,000+

grandmaster mage- one hundred human soldiers, adult dragon, elf squad ^200,000+

archmage- one thousand human soldiers, ancient dragon ^500,000+

mage king- ten thousand human soldiers ^1,000,000+

magic emperor- one hundred thousand human soldiers ^10,000,000+

sorcerer- big continent ^100,000,000+

note: morgana/lillth's mind magic isn't occelemncy and ligetimme but something much more advanced which is a combination of several mind magics of different races.

magic unit: is a measurement of how much magic someone has within there core, a levitation charm is 200 magic units.

lillth has 1,000,000 magic in her own reserves and 10,000,000,000 in morgana's reserves.


End file.
